


Another Love

by luvrmin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Requited Love, minor Sasha/Alexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrmin/pseuds/luvrmin
Summary: Alexa loves Sasha, she really does, but she just loves Becky more.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Alexa Bliss
Kudos: 13





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> [sorry if any physical descriptions/pronouns are incorrect.]

Tensions had been high between Sasha and Alexa for a while now, but neither of them expected the things they were ignoring to blow back up in their faces in a cloud of smoke and alcohol. They had just stumbled through the door of their little townhouse, before Sasha whirled on her like a hyena, instantly shouting things at her that she couldn't understand. Alexa was tipsy, but her girlfriend was incredibly wasted, and instead of arguing with her, she helped her to their room and tucked her underneath the comforter she had bought Sasha for her birthday last fall. Alexa settled onto their couch and stared at the television in front of her once she had exited the bedroom, which was currently on mute and playing some infomercial. She sat back against the couch and rubbed at her temples, before the vibration of her phone caught her attention.

_ B: You get home okay? _

It was a simple text, sent by her best friend Becky, but it still caused her heart to do a series of somersaults inside of her chest. Alexa quickly replied with a smile plastered across her face, before she set the phone down next to her and picked up the remote, switching on an episode of Ghost Adventures she had recorded a few months prior. She was immersing herself slowly into the episode when her phone went off again, and she didn't bother pausing the episode before her eyes read over the text she had just received.

_ B: That's good A, I'm so glad you got home safely. Text me tomorrow sometime, goodnight! I love you <3 _

Alexa felt a blush heat up her cheeks as her eyes kept rereading the message over and over again. Perhaps it was the alcohol in her system, or maybe it was something she had been trying to deny for a long time, but now she was fairly certain of what she was feeling. She replied and set her phone down in the place it was before, turning her attention back to the program in front of her.

_ A: Thanks babe, sweet dreams. I love you too. _

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" She heard from over her shoulder and she turned to face Sasha, who seemed to be sobered up by the sadness etched onto her features. Alexa didn't know how to respond, so she turned back to the episode and tried hard to tune her girlfriend out, but she came to sit next to her on the couch, and suddenly it was too hard to ignore anymore so Alexa turned towards her and nodded softly, confirming the purple haired girls worst fears.

"I know." Sasha sighed, her hands fidgeting where she had placed them on her lap. Alexa reached towards her, but she flinched back from her touch, so she dropped her hand back to her side and looked away from the painful yet knowing glance Sasha was giving her. Silence elapsed for a very long time, before she took a deep breath and tried to touch her again, and this time she let her. Alexa gripped onto her girlfriend's hand and gave her a tearful look, but Sasha just smiled at her before she pulled her hand from the blonde's grasp, leaning forward to give her the smallest of kisses to her forehead and insisting that she go and be with the girl, who probably needed her more than she did.

"I'm sorry." Alexa said as she got to the door, not bothering to turn back to look at the girl she had spent so much of her life on.

"I know." Sasha replied, before Alexa opened the door and stepped out into the cool night, on her way to finally get the girl at last.

Becky's apartment wasn't far from where the former couple lived, so it took Alexa a total of 5 or 6 minutes to get to her best friend's, and when she did, the small blonde felt like she could barely breathe. She knew the redhead was probably sleeping now, but she also knew that Becky was a light sleeper, and anything could wake her, no matter how small said thing could be. Alexa swallowed the nervousness she felt and approached the front door, knocking swiftly against the large B that adorned the door. She heard movement on the other side and she stepped back a few inches so the door could swing open, revealing a slightly ruffled Becky, who immediately looked concerned at the sight of her best friend standing on her front porch at 4 in the morning.

"Lex? Are you okay?" Becky crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she stepped out onto the porch, her pajama bottoms slightly dragging across the immaculate surface. She smiled at the action, but her eyes quickly went to the redhead's, and Alexa felt like she was breathless all over again. Becky's hair was slightly sticking up, and her eyebrows were furrowed as she assessed the state of the blonde, trying to figure out her reasoning for being here so late in the night.

"I'm okay now that I'm with you." Alexa answered, her hands going to the pockets of her jacket to hide the intense shaking of them, though she suspected it didn't do a ton of good considering how perceptive Becky had always been in the entire time she knew her.

"Did you and Sash have a fight or something? Do you want me to call her?" Becky angled her body towards the house but Alexa's shaking hand shot from her pocket to grip her sweater sleeve, holding her firmly in place.

"Please don't." Alexa whispered, her hand still grasping the fabric tightly. They stared at one another for a long moment, before Becky's hand slid down to hold hers so that she could lead her inside the darkened home. Once they got inside, Alexa allowed herself to be led to the couch and the taller girl disappeared into the kitchen to make her something to eat. She declined, but her redheaded best friend was ever so persistent, so Alexa had no choice but to sit in the living room to wait for her to return. She looked around the cozy room, the corners of her mouth turning up as she spotted the collage of photographs she had made for her as a graduation present. 

There were some pictures of them as young girls, but the picture that stood out most to her was the one taken on her sweet 16. The moment had been captured by Alexa's mother, who died shortly after the events of the photo. The two girls were sitting at one of the tables, their hands interlocked tightly, as they shared a laugh over something that must have been incredibly funny to them at the time, but was probably so silly to think about now. Alexa's chin was propped up on her hand as she gazed at the redhead, who thought the joke was way funnier than she did at the time. Now that she was thinking about it, she had been in love with Becky then too. Alexa was certain that she had always loved her, from the moment they exchanged small and timid hellos in their preschool class.

"One poorly cooked grilled cheese for uh, Alexa Bliss?" Becky mimicked a servers voice as she presented the red plate to her, giggling as Alexa rolled her eyes and took it from her hand, their fingers lightly brushing against one anothers during the exchange. Becky tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear as she took the seat right next to her, watching her intently as she raised the sandwich to her mouth to take a bite.

"So, wanna tell me what's going on?" Becky asked, taking a sip from her  _ I love Paris  _ mug before placing it back to its rightful place on the table inches away from her seat. Alexa took a few more small bites from the grilled cheese and she set the plate on the table, dusting her hands off on the hem of her dress before turning back to face the redhead, who still wore that questioning glance from when she first arrived.

"I broke up with Sasha." Alexa blurted out, her eyes dropping back down to her lap, but not before she saw her friends eyes widen and her jaw go slack at the news she had just been told.

"Are you serious? But you guys seemed so happy." Becky said in disbelief, her eyes still wide. Alexa scoffed under her breath and took another bite before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she leaned back against the couch, drawing her legs up underneath her.

"Goddammit Bex, we broke up because of my feelings for  _ you. _ Sasha found out, and we broke up. That's it. I love you far more than I love her, and I guess she finally realized that." Alexa replied disdainfully, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it harshly.

"You... have feelings for... me?" Becky squeaked out, her cheeks going bright red and a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth. She quickly shook her head and the smile dropped, which in turn, made Alexa's heart drop too.

"We can't Alexa. We can't." Becky said quickly, a little too high for her taste. She had moved as far away from her as the spaces on the couch would allow, which wasn't much. Alexa moved towards her and took her warm hands in her own, squeezing them tightly.

"We  _ can."  _ The blonde whispered, the space between them becoming more and more limited before that one life changing moment, the moment she had been waiting for seemingly all of her life. When their lips finally met, it was soft and warm and everything that Alexa could have possibly imagined it to be and even more, and she felt her heart hammering furiously against her rib cage as their lips moved together urgently, but searchingly too. When they pulled away, their foreheads were touching lightly, and they smiled at one another before leaning against the back of the couch together, their arms clutching one another as if they would fade away without holding onto one another.

Alexa Bliss got the girl, finally. And it was even more perfect than she dreamed it to be. And as she fell asleep in the warm embrace of Becky Lynch that night, she thanked the stars and more for giving her the redhead and for giving her requited love all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed this, please leave feedback and kudos because it's a huge motivator for me. thanks so much <3


End file.
